All You Need is Love
by DestielintheTARDIS-15
Summary: When Blaine is in a tramatic accident, him and his partner Kurt's lives are turned upside down. And with a baby on the way, they must struggle to cope with their new lives. Collab with surefireglambert, Klaine future fic. review/favorite/subscribe please!


**Hey y'all! This is a story that I'm writing collab with the lovely surefireglambert! She actually wrote this chapter by her self *applause*, but I will be writing in the next chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

Weddings don't have to be beautiful or elegant to be special. Although mine was all those things, I guess I never really realized it, or took in how much money and time so many people spent on it. I only realized the person standing next to me, ready to call me theirs. _Until death do us part_.

It's been exactly three years, four months and eight days (I'm not sure on hours, but I could figure it out if I wanted to) since that day. That gorgeous July day, all those years ago, where the person I'd wanted to spend the rest of my life with officially became mine. All the family was there, the friends, the co-workers. We'd wanted a big wedding and that's exactly what we got.

Against my will, Carole did a lot of the planning. She was assisted somewhat by the other person's family, but she just insisted most of the time that _she_ was the one who should plan it, since she'd pretty much given up any remaining hope on her other child. She told me it was her one definite chance to plan a wedding, so no one, especially myself, could take that away from her.

Everything was perfect. The guests, the flowers, the venue, the food, the music, the honeymoon (especially the honeymoon); everything was all I'd ever dreamed of. All the guests got really into it, the deejay even volunteered to give us two hours free on top of what had been paid for, that's how much fun they'd had.

The honeymoon, oh the honeymoon. Carole had made us reservations at a gorgeous resort hotel in Jamaica (unoriginal, I know, but it's somewhere we'd always wanted to visit) and we spent a week in paradise. From bamboo rafting to amazing restaurants to enjoying nature to just relaxing, we did it all and enjoyed every minute of it.

Now we want to start a family. An actual one, just like all other married couple in the United States does. We've been thinking about this for a long time, but we wanted to both launch solid careers and find a nice place to live before thinking about taking care of another human being. It also took a lot of deciding as well. In the end, are there people who are against the idea? Absolutely. Are they going to be happy that there's no law that says we can't be just like them? Probably not. Do we care? No.

We've already picked out a surrogate, since it's obvious neither of us can sufficiently provide this future child what it needs to develop. It's been a very hard decision to decide who's going to be the biological parent. In the end, the decision was that my partner would be donating the other half of the equation to create this child. It's been obvious since the day I met them that they loved children, more than I could ever imagine. It would be the least I could do considering all they've done for me.

Coming up with potential names has been the hardest part. My partner liked those names that could work for either a boy or a girl ("Takes half the time," they said.) Their favorites were Jordan and Taylor, while my picks were more gender specific. My favorite girls name by far would be Hannah, I've always thought it was really pretty. For a boy's name, I could never really think of one I was in love with. I guess Ethan would be my choice, but it's hard to decide. If we have a boy, I'll let my partner use one of their names.

The good thing though, is that we have a lot of time to think about it. We've just had our first meeting with the surrogate mother to discuss details of the procedure and what we can do for her to help this pregnancy run as smoothly as possible. While obviously there is a lot of work involved before the child is even born, we are extremely excited for the entire process.

Now that you've been filled in up to this point, you're probably wondering who this mystery person is who I'm lucky to call my spouse. Well, I, Kurt Hummel, have none other than Blaine Darren Anderson to call my husband.

We met in high school when I was sent to spy on their show choir, the Dalton Academy Warblers, before a big competition. Because I'm in no way a spy, they quickly found out who I was, but luckily did not get mad. I've been friends with Blaine ever since.

We were best friends all throughout high school and the first couple years of college. Both of us received full rides to NYU in New York City, each of us in consecutive years, so that kept us close after school ended. All this time, we'd been harboring secret feelings for each other, neither of us brave enough to say anything to the another.

It had to have been about my sophomore and his junior year of college when I suddenly couldn't take it anymore. The few months before that, I'd been letting my guard down little by little, Blaine as well, until finally we kissed after a peaceful walk in Central Park. We dated for about seven months and finally got married on July 17th, 2015.

You're probably thinking that we rushed our dating, that we got married too young, but it felt right. And with love, there's no set time or age. It's just when you feel it's right.

Now, we're currently residing in a beautiful apartment in Manhattan in New York City. Blaine is friends with a man who owns the building who got us the place with extremely cheap rent, considering the location, and we couldn't be more grateful.

I'm currently working as a wedding planner with some very close friends. It's something I've always wanted to do with my life, besides fashion designing (which I also do some of in my spare time.) Blaine works as a photographer and journalist working for _The Wall Street Journal._He's been trying to save up for his own photography studio while attempting to write a novel that he's had in the works for as long as I've known him. Together, we make a very good amount of money; plenty to live our lifestyles and support another's that's coming.

It seems like our lives are perfect doesn't it? That's because they are. Or, at least that's what we thought…


End file.
